Gotcha
by iamoki
Summary: It's winter, and it's icy. Someone's bound to slip and fall. Roy x Riza. The rating is because I know nothing about ratings and just want to be safe, I guess.


**This was written around when we got all that ice a couple of months ago. Roy x Riza fanfic. Please tell me what you think! I really appreciate feedback!**

**I do not own or lay claim to any characters or plot elements from Fullmetal Alchemist. All credit for that goes to Hiromu Arakawa. **

Roy took the keys out of the ignition as Riza opened her door and got out of the car. They had carpooled to Central that day. She stepped out of the car and proceeded to slip and fall as soon as she put her foot on the ground.

"Lieutenant? Are you okay? Hang on, I'll come over there and help you get up," said Roy.

"Thank you colonel, but that is unnecessary. I will get up on my own," replied Riza, determined to stand without the colonel's help.

"Suit yourself." Roy got out of the car, being careful not to end up on the ground like Riza, who was not having any luck in standing on her own. He walked around the car and held out his hand to her. "Would you like some help, Lieutenant?" he asked, smirking.

Riza gave him a look that clearly said 'Shut up and quit smirking or I'll shoot you,' and took his hand. Even with his assistance, she could not get a good footing on the ice. Then Roy slipped too. However, instead of wiping out and falling on his back, his legs separated and slid into the splits, putting him in a position which is highly uncomfortable for anyone, but especially so for men. He lurched forward, not paying any attention to the fact that Riza was still sitting right in front of him, and his face went forward… right into Riza's chest. Her face turned several bright shades of red and she looked away.

Roy rolled to the side, clutching his crotch and muttering something about how his legs weren't supposed to spread that far apart. He sat up just in time to see Fuery standing with the door of Central Command Center half open. The young sergeant looked vaguely surprised, and a little embarrassed

"Umm… If you two are… I mean… if you're busy… I think I'd best leave you alone," he stuttered, and hurried back into the building.

"What was that all about?" wondered Roy out loud, turning toward Riza. Upon noticing that she was blushing, "Why is your face red? What happened?"

She replied, "Well, when you fell… your face… it landed…" her voice trailed off and she glanced down at her chest briefly before looking away in embarrassment.

"Ohh…" Roy blushed a little as well as he remembered what happened. Well, he thought, I would rather it have been her chest than any other woman's, I suppose. "Come on. Let's get up." Using the car as support, Roy managed to stand, and then somehow he pulled Riza up too.

They walked toward the building, and they got almost there without any problems.

At a particularly icy spot just a few yards away from the doors, Riza slipped and almost fell again, but Roy caught her from behind. His arms went under hers, hugging her from behind and holding her up with his crossed over Riza's stomach. He grinned playfully. "Gotcha," he said.

"This is neither the time nor the place for that, sir," said the lieutenant, unfolding the colonel's arms from around her. Having regained her balance, she continued making her way across the ice to the doors of the building.

Roy stared after her for a moment before coming to his senses and hurrying to catch up with her. As they walked to their wing of the command center, they passed Hughes.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "I heard about you two getting it on out in the parking lot. Congratulations and all, but don't you think it's a little early for that? Shouldn't you at least wait until you're married or something?"

"'Getting it on?' What gave you that idea?" asked Roy.

"Well, that's just what I heard," he replied. Roy and Riza exchanged glances, finally understanding what Fuery had been so embarrassed about.

"Fuery…" muttered the colonel, stomping off to find the sergeant.

"What's up with him?" Hughes asked Riza.

"I have no idea," she replied.

**That's it. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
